Never thought
by Angelis023
Summary: After the hostages exchange, kurapica collapsed in the Airship. Leorio was there for her.Leopica fanfic.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Never thought

By:angelis023

Leorio watched the figure lying on the bed with a concerned look. He moved quietly until he was beside the bed leaning carefully until he placed his hand on the warm cheek of his friend NO!HIS LOVER. Then he changed the wet cloth on the blonde's forehead with a new cold one.

It has been 4 days since kurapica collapsed in the Airship. Leorio let out a sigh as he recalled what happened……

FLASH BACK

/"They'll kill more people if I didn't stop them." Kurapica said to Gon then he turned towards the window while Leorio was deep in thought he didn't notice how tired Kurapica looked .He snapped out of his thoughts at his friends' shouts "Kurapica!". Leorio turned immediately to find the blonde lying on the ground with an expression of pain settled on her face. Leorio felt his heart skip away from his chest but he ran towards the now unconscious blonde, searched for a pulse and was relieved to find one. But it was really weak and he noticed that the blonde had a fever, a very strong one. Leorio didn't have anything to help him on the Airship so he had to wait until the Airship lands. But all the time his heart was aching and he was afraid of losing the only one who captured his heart. He listened half heartedly to Gon and Killua saying something about having to hide Kurapica in an abandoned place just incase the Ryodan tried to find her.

END OF FLASH BACK

Leorio held Kurapica's hand between his palms. It was warm and so light like a child's hand /She is a child/ Leorio said to himself. That's true, Kurapica was only seventeen years old, she should be enjoying her life with a nice family and a boyfriend and everything but she's stuck with that revenge, she can't have a normal life.

Leorio sighed and kissed the palm resting between his hands and whispered " Kurapica , I know you can't hear me but please….try! don't leave me, come to me, come back!" and with one last kiss on the blonde's hand he whispered softly " I love you….".

I heard a voice, it was comforting and loving. I was afraid of the darkness but when I heard that voice I wasn't afraid anymore. I felt the pain, YES! a pain taking over my body. I was too tired to even open my eyes but I wanted to see him. He kept telling me to come back to him and that he loved me and not to surrender to the nightmares. I wanted to sit up and slap him for saying that. I didn't surrender to the nightmares, they took over me.

I heard other voices, but it wasn't him. No, there was screaming. Suddenly I found myself in a burning forest. I ran towards the screaming / I must help them/ but I was too late, the screams faded when I reached the village. The scene shocked me….there was blood everywhere and there was bodies lying on the ground. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed before the ground began to spin and the darkness over whelmed me.

I entered the room again and looked at the sleeping blonde. This was the fifth day, I began to feel uneasy. I stood beside her bed and leaned forward to change the wet cloth but I froze when I saw her eyes began to open, she blinked once but then she squeezed them shut immediately and drew her eyebrows together. I realized that the light was hurting her so I ran towards the window and closed the curtains. She tried to open her eyes once more and after few seconds of blinking and staring at the ceiling she began to turn her head towards me. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I just stood there, staring! She moved her arms and tried to sit up but she couldn't so I rushed to her "Easy now! You can't move by yourself…..your body is exhausted…" I said and helped her to sit up after putting a pillow behind her back. She stared a few more seconds "whe…." She tried to speak but her voice was croaky and harsh so I helped her to drink some water.

"Where am I!" she asked, "We are in an abandoned building outside the city…." I said then I continued

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like hell…" she said, frowning. I gave her some painkillers and water. "Close your eyes!" I said and began to massage her temples and forehead. As soon as my fingers touched her skin I felt a shudder running through my spine and I could feel her tension but she didn't do anything to stop me. I was fighting the urge to shout at her "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TIRE YOURSELF!" but I saw how exhausted and tired she was so I just closed my mouth. Somehow she seemed to read my mind "I'm sorry Leorio…" she said with her eyes closed "I'm sorry for everything I've done….I caused you troubles and I couldn't protect Gon and Killua….it was stupid of me to…." I put my hand on her mouth to shut her up "Kurapica…you don't have to…you are never a burden…" she smiled weakly and nodded her head. I stood up "I'll fix you some food…" I said and went out of the room.

As soon as I was alone, I sighed tiredly and recalled what happened that night, but my head was really throbbing so I closed my eyes and leaned backwards to get some rest.

After the light meal, Kurapica went to sleep again and the next day she was able to move and her fever broke down. She was allowed to take a bath by herself and when she came out she didn't find Leorio but found a paper on her bed:

" Went to do some shopping…..Leorio." It said.

Few days later, Kurapica was back to normal except she had lost a little weight. Leorio told her to rest for at least a month. They spent their time together so their friendship grew stronger by time. Until one day, Leorio decided to tell Kurapica:

"Kurapica!" he said, "Hmmm!" the blonde didn't raise her eyes from the book she was reading

"I wanna tell you something…." Kurapica looked at him " Yes!" Leorio looked nervous but he went for it

"I…..actually….I…..love you.." he said and looked at Kurapica waiting for the reply, Kurapicawas dumbfounded for a couple of seconds, then she blushed deeply and kept silent for a loooooong minute. Leorio was expecting the (Let's stay friends speech) but Kurapica smiled sweetly "I waited for so long to hear you say it…" Leorio was really shocked to hear this from the blonde. Kurapica moved slowly towards him and leaned forward to place soft pink lips on Leorio's lips. It only lasted for a few seconds before Kurapica drew away and stared into Leorio's blue eyes. Leorio was speechless but soon he snapped out of his daze and hugged Kurapica tightly and began to kiss her passionately, this one was long and deep. Kurapica was panting lightly when they broke up while Leorio was busy kissing her neck. Kurapica sat in Leorio's lap like a child and buried her face in his warm chest, while Leorio enveloped her with his strong arms. Kurapica missed the feeling of being hugged long ago and that reminded her of her loneliness. Her tiny frame began to shake slightly as warm tears slid down her cheeks. Leorio stopped moving his hand on Kurapica's back when he felt the warm liquid on his shirt, he looked at the blonde who was shaking and heard her quiet sobs. He lifted Kurapica's chin and looked at her, a concerned look showed in his blue eyes "What's wrong!" he asked softly. Kurapica shook her head and looked at him, turquoise eyes meeting blue ones "I just….miss my family…" Leorio's eyes softened even more and he hugged the blonde tightly "I am your family now…" he whispered softly, Kurapica buried her face in Leorio's chest again and whispered "I love you…Leorio." Leorio smiled and cradled the blonde until she slept.

All the sweet times end quickly, and the month was over. Leorio watched silently as the blonde was arranging her clothes in the small bag. Her plane will leave in 2 hours. Neither of them spoke but their eyes showed it all. Kurapica closed her bag and went towards the frowning Leorio and sat in his lap. She was wearing her tribal clothes and looked pretty even if Leorio didn't like them very much. Although she was sad, she smiled weakly at Leorio. Leorio sank in those turquoise eyes that said to him:

Goodbyes aren't forever, it's a fact

We'll meet again

We'll go down the lane

Someday I will join you

Together we grow

We will reunite

With the dawning of the light

I need to do something by myself,

Make my own decisions,

I'm young in age but I know what I'm doing

I'm sorry if this hurts you,

I'm sorry if this scares you,

It scares me too

I love you

But it's something I must do.

Leorio sighed and kissed his blonde lover and whispered "Come back to me, please!" Kurapica nodded "I will….I promise!" then she smiled teasingly "But if you are not a doctor the next time we meet, I'll kick your sorry ass and send you to hell…", "Why you…" Leorio exclaimed but then he stopped and laughed as Kurapica joined him…they stood up, Leorio took Kurapica's bag and they shared a kiss before closing the door and heading towards the airport.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Four years had passed since I last saw her….I always sent her messages telling her how much I miss her, sometimes she would answer and sometimes she wouldn't. She never called, neither. She didn't let me hear her voice. After the second year she didn't answer any message. I was worried, I didn't know if she is alive or-God forbid- not.

Now, the new and fifth year began. Leorio sat alone on the sofa in his apartment and stared at the T.V. The program was stupid so he flipped through the channels and ended up watching a romance movie. Few hours later, he heard the clock announcing midnight. Outside, he could hear people singing and celebrating the New Year with the people they love. He envied them for being with their beloved ones while he's sitting alone surrounded by his memories. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen searching for any messages or maybe a missed call. But as usual, the phone never failed to distress him. Nevertheless, he typed a text message to his lover "Happy New Year….Leorio." and pushed the Send button. He tossed the phone on the sofa and stared at the T.V. screen again. Few knocks were heard. Leorio groaned as he stood up "Why can't anyone leave me in my misery!" he asked the air and opened the door with a frown on his face. But soon the frown turned into a deep shock.

"Ku….Kurapica!" he managed to say after a minute of staring. The blonde girl smiled and nodded, her clothes were muddy and she looked paler than before and of course after four years she's now taller but still a little shorter than Leorio. Her hair reached her shoulders and she looked as pretty as ever "May I come in?" she asked looking at the still puzzled Leorio. Leorio moved aside and gestured for her to enter. After closing the door he continued on staring at Kurapica who knew that he wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

"Leorio….I've missed you…" she said.

"You've missed me!" Leorio echoed before bursting out at her "you missed me! Four years you haven't called or even bothered to show up…" he was now shouting

"Leorio….I…." Kurapica tried to speak but her voice vanished into Leorio's shouting.

"Two years….you hasn't sent a message to tell me that you are alive…"

"Leorio….please…" Kurapica tried

"Two fucking years!OH MY GOD! And now you show up at my door expecting to take you between my arms…"

Kurapica sighed with exasperation and grabbed his collar and kissed him just to make him shut up. All his anger faded in the heat of the kiss and as Kurapica drew away and huffed he was calm again. He put his arms around her smaller frame and moved until their bodies touched; he leaned forward and kissed her again with his arms hugging her tightly. Suddenly, a moan of pain escaped from Kurapica's lips and her head snapped back. Leorio felt her grasp on his shirt tighten but she was kneeling. He hugged her tightly to support her but he stopped when he saw her eyes squeeze shut and she bit her lip so she won't scream as she fell to the ground. Leorio knelt in front of her and noticed her pale skin for the first time since he opened the door. His arms were still around her body but in a loose hug as he felt a warm liquid on his hands. His eyes widened when he saw the red liquid /Blood/he looked at the pale blonde; she was leaning on her hands to support her. "Kurapica…" he said with concern. She lifted her head and tried to smile "It's nothing….really! I just need to rest…", "Kurapica! Don't lie to me! There's blood on your clothes….are you wounded!" he said firmly.

"Just a scratch….don't worry!" she said. Leorio didn't answer; he carried her tiny body and helped her to lie on her stomach as he began to move her tribal clothes to examine the wound. She tried to protest but she buried her face in the pillow to avoid screaming as Leorio moved her shirt. Leorio was shocked to see that (the little scratch) was actually a dangerous wound began from her left shoulder and reached the end of her back. Leorio rushed out of the room to bring some bandages and painkillers. During the process of bandaging her, Kurapica was clutching to the sheets trying her best not to scream but few shouts found their way out of her mouth. As Leorio tried to stop the bleeding, Kurapica couldn't take it anymore so she passed out. Leorio sighed and looked at his blonde angel; he could tell that she went through a lot of pain. After bandaging her, he covered her body with the sheets and sat down to watch over his angel.

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was a little blurry but after some blinking I saw a closed door across the room. After a minute I remembered what happened yesterday. I tried to look around but found myself lying on my stomach. I tried to move but there was that sharp pain in my back, I tried again and succeeded sitting up. My torso was covered with bandages but I was still wearing the muddy skirt. I looked around looking for Leorio but I found instead a black shirt with a paper pinned to. I opened the paper and read it

_"Good morning beauty…hope you're feeling okay …I'm sorry I had to go to work but I'll be back at 2 P.M., your breakfast is ready….don't bother to do the dishes or fix lunch! I'm bringing Take-out….one more thing…If you feel any pain just call me on my cell phone! What else! Ah! I love you……big kiss_

_Leorio._

Kurapica smiled sweetly at the nice letter. She didn't know that Leorio was so romantic. She read the letter once more then she took the shirt and wore it. It was big enough to work as a sleep dress so she took off her dirty skirt and went to the kitchen.

When Leorio came back, they discussed what happened during these four years. Leorio knew that Kurapica had accomplished her mission successfully and now it's time to rest.

Few months passed, Kurapica and Leorio lived together. Leorio had opened a free clinic two years ago while Kurapica began to work as a Black List Hunter. Although it wasn't easy to full the emptiness that vengeance left but Leorio was able to help her a lot. They really acted as a husband and wife. Kurapica was able to handle the house by herself (Yes! they bought a house). Leorio didn't stop writing letters to his lover whenever he went to work. They would argue about a lot of things, especially when they do the shopping. But that's what kept the sparkle between them.

Friday night meant rest for both of them. They would order a Take Out and sit in front of the T.V. to watch some DVDs. Saturday was however better than the rest of the week. Sunday was laziness day and the rest of the week included work and work and some more work.

Sometimes, Gon and Killua would visit and give Leorio a hard time asking him a lot of things about relationships or Killua would comment about how young Kurapica is and she's wasting her time with an old man. These things made Leorio go nuts.

Sometimes, Kurapica would wake up in the middle of the night feeling strange but as she look around, she would find out that Leorio is sleeping beside her. So, she would smile and realize that the strange feeling is what they call Love.

Three years later, Leorio asked Kurapica to marry him and she accepted happily. One year later, they had a beautiful daughter was named (Yona) after Kurapica's mother. She had Kurapica's lovely eyes, face, skin and her father's brown hair. Later, they learned that she didn't have the scarlet eyes of the Kuruta tribe.

As the years pass by, their love for each other increase. Leorio didn't stop writing letters to Kurapica while she didn't lose her beauty even now, when she watches her grandchildren running around. She looked pretty as always except for the grey hair and few of age marks under her eyes. Leorio on the other hand as always looked older than his true age but he didn't care anymore. He was happy and thankful for his family and his beloved wife.

Every year, Kurapica had a habit of re-reading Leorio's letters. And now after 25 yaers of marriage she sat beside Leorio on the sofa, his arm around her shoulders. She began to read the letters with teary eyes while Leorio smiled softly at her and after she had finished, he kissed her passionately like the first time they kissed and put his hand in his pocket and gave her a paper.

"This one should go with the others…" he said and continued

"I wrote it in York shin city, before the spiders' incident and I hoped to give it to you so that you know my feelings but then I confessed to you at that abandoned building…. Now…. I want you to read it…" he said still smiling.

Kurapica was surprised as she took the paper that was beginning to turn yellow and folded it to read:

_Never thought_

_When I first saw you _

_I admired from afar_

_Then on the day I met you _

_I found out how beautiful you really are _

_At best, I thought_

_We would meet from time to time_

_And it never really struck me_

_That one day our lives would entwine_

_Nothing has come easy for you_

_I can feel it in your hands_

_It seems that every time you tried to smile_

_The world had other plans_

_Yet I've never met a soul_

_So selfless and caring_

_It would appear your goal in life _

_Is simply to promote sharing_

_For this and more I love you_

_More than I could say_

_And the amount of love I feel right now _

_Is surpassed each and everyday._

Kurapica looked at him and smiled

"I love you…. Leorio…" she whispered as she rested her head on his warm chest.

-The End-

**Author's notes** okay…. I think I was kidnapped by aliens when I wrote this supposed to be fic, so please don't kill me! I mean…. Look at it! They got married! Ewe…. Where's Kuroro! And the evil spider! What was I thinking! Well…. I don't know. But please…. Humor me and review I know it sucks but try to read it! Thanks for the reviewers in advance, I feel sorry for you guys


End file.
